Miranda's Dream Come True
Andrina was on the beach with her new human legs confused. "Human legs? How will I turn back into a mermaid and get back home?" Andrina began walking to find a way to change back to her mermaid self. Miranda was having a great time with her new life as a mermaid but didn't know Andrina was gone so she swam around Atlantica. "Being a mermaid is so much fun." Miranda then spotted two mergirls and a merboy playing so she decided to say hello. The merboy saw Miranda and greeted himself. "Hello I haven't seen you around. What's Your name?" Miranda spoke shyly. "I'm Miranda." "I'm Nick and these are my best friends Kaya and Teri." The mergirls then spoke. "Hi nice to meet you." Teri spoke up to Miranda. "Would you like to hang out with us?" Miranda nodded and went with Nick and his merfriends. Meanwhile on the surface Andrina was still learning to walk like a human but fell on the ground. "This is tough! I wish I was home." Andrina began to cry hugging herself until she was captured and gagged by two rogue humans. Andrina was now tied up and her mouth was gagged while the two men were figuring out what to do with her. "Hey man what shall we do with her?" "I know we will dump her into the water to drown." So they chained Andrina's feet to a steel ball then they pushed her into the sea. As she splashed into the water she sank deeper into the water until she dropped into the sand then she tried to break free but she was still chained to the ball. As Andrina still struggled she gave a low moan until she drowned. Andrina lied motionless on the sea ground until Miranda came and saw her. "Oh no Andrina has been turned human and now she can't breathe underwater! I've got to get her to the surface!" Miranda freed Andrina and swam her to the surface. Andrina woke up coughing from the water she inhaled. "Miranda?" "Yes Andrina it's me." Andrina was glad to be saved by her new friend. "I met a cute merboy named Nick and his friends Kaya and Teri." Andrina was surprised. "So you like him?" "Yes I even got to play with him." Andrina was happy for Miranda but she was still human. "I wish I were a mermaid again Miranda." "Yeah I agree." Andrina spoke the magic words because the magic came down and gave Andrina her mermaid tail back. "My wish came true." "We can join each other again!" Miranda said excitedly. Andrina went back to her room while Miranda played with Nick, Kaya and Teri. Miranda had a quick crush on Nick and new this was her dream come true to be a mermaid like Andrina and Ariel. "So Miranda tormorrow would you like to hang with me and my friends tomorrow?" "Oh yes." Miranda was excited so she hugged Nick, Kaya and Teri and waved good bye. Miranda slept in her new room next to Andrina thinking a bout NIck and his friends. "I can't wait to play with NIck and his friends again and I think he'll make a great husband for me someday." Miranda was now a full time mermaid princess and her life under the sea was only the beginning.